


BL Fics

by the_link_dock



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped, HIStory3: 那一天 | HIStory3: Make Our Days Count, Takumi-kun Series, จิ้นนายกลายเป็นฉัน | The Shipper (TV 2020), บังเอิญรัก | Love by Chance (TV), เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (TV), 镇魂 | Guardian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Amnesia, Angel Pete, Angels, Angels of Death, Anxiety, As Chapters Progress, Bad Decisions, Bad Flirting, Bad Plans, Bullying, Caring Sarawat, Cinnamon Roll Takumi, Cliche, Comedy, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Cute, Dom Ae, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Drama, Embarrassment, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fix-It, Fluff, Guardian Angels, Guardian Pete, Hogwarts, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hufflepuff Tine, Human Ae, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insecure Tine Teepakorn, Insecurity, Jealousy, Kidnapping, LITERALLY, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Little Brothers, M/M, Magic, Memory Loss, Musician Sarawat Guntithanon, Naive Pete, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Precious Takumi, Protective Jack, Protective Older Brothers, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sarawat Guntithanon Loves Tine Teepakorn, Slytherin Sarawat, Soft Sarawat Guntithanon, Sub Pete, Suicide Attempt, The IT Crowd - Freeform, Tickle Fights, Tine Teepakorn Being an Idiot, Xi Gu is baby, backfires, god is a woman, jinxes, just go with it, obviously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_link_dock/pseuds/the_link_dock
Summary: When I write BL fics that are one-shots or too short for their own fic, I’m gonna put them here.8. Camp Sleepaway (Sarawat vs. Mil)9. Just Go With It 2 (Tang Yi/Shao Fei)10. Jealous Yunlan (Yunlan/Shen Wei)11. Idiot Kidnapper (Tine/Sarawat)12. Hogwarts (Sarawat and Tine)13. Remember Me (Kim)
Relationships: Ae/Pete (Love by Chance), Andy & Tang Yi, Hayama Takumi/Saki Giichi, Meng Shaofei/Tang Yi, Sarawat Guntithanon/Tine Teepakorn, Shen Wei/Zhao Yunlan
Comments: 74
Kudos: 243





	1. Jealous (Tang Yi/Shao Fei)

Tang Yi smirked at the sight of a jealous Shao Fei. 

Andy head his arm around Tang Yi’s waist and Tang Yi’s arm was around Andy’s shoulders. 

“Ah Fei, did you see Andy is here as well?”

Shao Fei licked his teeth and gave a vengeful grin before patting Tang Yi’s shoulder as if they were bro’s at a fraternity. 

“Keep touching him, see where that gets you.” Shao Fei whispered into his ear, and then he was smiling at the two of them without malice. 

“I heard Jun Wei was supposed to be here. He’s always been _really_ nice to me. You stay here with Andy and I’ll go find him.”

Tang Yi’s smirk dropped and he was glaring at Shao Fei’s back in a matter of seconds. 

Andy laughed and patted his chest, “Way to go, Tiger.”

Tang Yi scowled at him and tilted his head to try and catch sight of his boyfriend. 

Jealousy was overrated. 


	2. Just Go With It (Tang Yi/Shao Fei)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the movie Just Go With It.
> 
> Shao Fei and Tang Yi are shopping when they run into Shao Fei’s mortal enemy; Shao Fei reeks her Tang Yi is his husband.

“And who’s you’re handsome friend?” Chia-Jung asked with a purr that made Shao Fei want to claw his own face off. 

Shao Fei took a moment—only a moment—to take in how Chia-Jung was staring at Tang Yi. 

She looked at him like she’d once looked at Shao Fei; flirtatious and coy with a dash of naivety that made her so irresistible. 

Shao Fei knew better though and had the scars on his wrist to prove she was nothing but a heartless beast who cared for no one but herself. 

Shao Fei gave a tight smile and put his hand on Tang Yi’s arm. “My husband.”

Tang Yi stiffened immediately and Shao Fei knew he had to act fast. 

Still, he took immense pleasure in the scowl that passed over Chia-Jung’s face. 

“He’s shy about it,” Shao Fei offered one explanation as to why Tang Yi was suddenly so quiet. 

Chia-Jung giggled and Shao Fei licked his teeth before giving a fake smile, “We have places to be.”

She moved to block Shao Fei’s path and he stuck his jaw out in irritation and saw her smirk. 

“But it’s been so long since we’ve seen each other! We should have dinner! All three of us.”

Before Shao Fei could answer, Tang Yi cleared his throat and offered her a charming smile, “Please excuse us for a moment.”

Tang Yi dragged Shao Fei off to the men’s bathrooms and Shao Fei was talking before the gangster even had a chance. 

“Look, I know the favour doesn’t cover this and I know you don’t owe me anything, but _please_ just go with it.”

Tang Yi raised an unimpressed eyebrow. “As much as I love this; what’s in it for me?”

Shao Fei ran a hand through his short hair and scrunched up his face in obvious displeasure. “I’ll leave you alone for 48 hours.”

Tang Yi snorted and shook his head, “A year.”

“Hell no! A week.”

“Six months.”

“Two weeks.” 

“Three months.”

Shao Fei glared, “One. Month.”

Tang Yi tilted his head back with a smirk, “Deal.”

Shao Fei looked to the side with a scowl, “It can’t happen until after the dinner.”

Tang Yi shrugged, unconcerned, “I’ll decide the month at a later date, after the dinner of course.”

The smugness radiating off Tang Yi made Shao Fei want to reconsider...but if that bitch knew she’d fucked Shao Fei up so bad he hadn’t been in a relationship—

His internal musings were cut off by a snort from Tang Yi. 

Shao Fei fiddled with the cuffs of his long-sleeved shirt and glared at him, “What.”

“I didn’t think there was anyone you hated as much as me.”

Shao Fei scoffed bitterly and shook his head, “Oh, no. I hate her so much more.”

Tang Yi’s eyebrows went up. Shao Fei hated him for being involved with the murders three years ago—not accurate, but understandable. Just what had this woman done to warrant such hatred?

Shao Fei gave Tang Yi a smile that showed how uncomfortable the skinnier man really was. “Well, husband. We should see if that soul-sucker’s still out there.”

Shao Fei looked off to the side and let himself spit out, “Maybe she died.”

It was spiteful and a bit overboard, but Shao Fei also really wanted her out of his life permanently. 

He’d tried to make that happen one way and ask it got him for a hospital stay for two weeks.

Tang Yi was extremely confused by the amount of pure hatred coming from Shao Fei. The same man who wanted everyone to be dealt with “legally” and the same man who was against gangster retribution of “an eye for an eye”. 

Tang Yi would definitely take this opportunity to learn more about this woman and if she could help him against Shao Fei’s vendetta against him. If not, Tang Yi would learn more about Shao Fei and learn the man’s weaknesses himself. 

Tang Yi stood at the bathroom door with a pleased smile and held it open, “After you, husband.”

The scowl he got in response was absolutely wonderful as it was so rare to see Shao Fei with anything other than righteous anger or indignation on his face. 

Tang Yi felt like this might not be such a bad deal after all. 


	3. Soft Pete (Ae/Pete)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete messes up and Ae wants him to know that it’s not a big deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i just have a soft spot for frantic, almost manic Pete who seems a bit crazy in a worrying way and caring Ae who calms him down

“Ai Pete?” Ae asked for the second time, after Pete didn’t answer him the first. 

Pete was on his phone scrolling through tumblr and hadn’t heard Ae. 

As rolled his eyes fondly as he made his way closer to Pete, wondering if his Koon-Chai would notice him. 

It was rare for Pete to be distracted like this. Pete was always oblivious to his own surroundings, but he was hardly ignorant of the people around him. Especially when it was Ae. 

Pete was laying on his bed, sitting against his headboard with an arm over his stomach. 

Ae just got off football practice and they were supposed to have dinner together. 

Ae wanted to go out, but Pete insisted on cooking for him. 

“Pete!” Ae called, not being able to hold back a grin at the way Pete’s head snapped up and his eyes widened at seeing Ae there. 

“Ae? What are you doing here so early?” Pete’s voice was soft and small and very confused. 

Ae ruffled Pete’s hair, “It’s 7:30, Ai Pete.”

Pete’s eyes got wide, “Ae! I’m sorry—I lost track of time!”

Before Ae could blink, Pete was scrambling out of bed and running to the kitchen. 

Ae’s bottom lip jutted out and he looked at where Pete had just been with a touch of heartache. 

Pete always worked himself into a frenzy if he forgot to do something. 

Recently, Ae had helped him calm down and Pete was doing better at forgiving himself and not putting so much pressure on himself, but sometimes Pete still got worked up over little things. 

Ae jogged after him and saw Pete frantically getting out pans and pots, darting around the kitchen with his chest heaving. 

“Pete, it’s okay—“

“I’m sorry! I said I would make dinner! It’ll be ready soon I promise!”

Ae watched him for a bit. 

Pete didn’t look at Ae as he poured water into the pot and started to boil it. 

Pete kept his head down as he got the vegetables out of the fridge and Ae noted with a pain in his chest that Pete’s hands were shaking. 

“Ai Pete,” Ae murmured softly. 

It was frustrating that Pete couldn’t let himself relax, that Pete always blamed himself for anything that went wrong. 

It was heartbreaking how often Pete apologised for every little thing, as if his mere existence was a burden to others. 

Pete was the greatest thing to happen to Ae; the greatest person in his life and the moment they became boyfriends, Ae knew he would never be able to care for someone as much as he did for Pete. 

With that, he knew he’d protect Pete with everything Ae could offer. 

Sometimes, Ae had to protect Pete from his own thoughts. 

Ae walked up behind Pete and wrapped his arms around Pete’s waist, feeling his taller boyfriend give a full-body jolt, but not stop cooking. 

“Ae, I’m not done yet.” Pete’s voice was meek as it so often was when Pete thought he did something wrong. 

It made Ae’s mouth press into a hard line because he _hated_ when Pete felt bad about himself. 

“I love you.” Ae murmured against Pete’s back. 

That finally got Pete to slow down a bit, a relief for Ae because when Pete got frantic like this, there were often accidents with the cooking utensils that usually ended up hurting Pete. 

Boiling water splashed on Pete’s arm, Pete not processing that the pot was still hot when he grabbed it, Pete not moving his hand while he was chopping vegetables. 

Sometimes that snapped Pete out of whatever craze he went into, sometimes he didn’t notice until Ae made a fuss about it. 

Ae kissed the skin on the back of Pete’s neck and grinned when Pete giggle. 

“Ae stop, it tickles and I need to cook.”

Ae hummed in acknowledgement but didn’t stop his ministrations. 

Closed mouth kisses in rapid succession across Pete’s neck until Ae got tired of standing on his nose and trailed down to Pete’s upper back. 

“Ae—stop!” Pete squealed as Ae’s hands pulled across his stomach until they settled on Pete’s sides, just below his ribs. 

Ae looked back up to the back of Pete’s head and pressed his fingers into Pete’s sides, smirking when Pete started wiggling to get away. 

“A—” Pete was giggling and _finally_ stopped chopping so he could put the knife down and cover his mouth. 

Ae leaned forward and pushed himself up until his mouth brushed against Pete’s ear, “I don’t wanna stop, Koon Chai.” 

Pete shivered and Ae looked at him out of the corner of his eye before tickling his sides again, seeing Pete’s cheeks get fuller from his smile. 

“Ae—” Pete’s laughter made his words broken and hiccuped. 

Pete’s hands darted down and held Ae’s hands still, dragging them back to Pete’s middle where he could hold on to them tightly and Ae let him. 

Pete’s fingers were longer that Ae’s, but Ae’s hands seemed so much bigger. 

Ae’s hands were rougher than Pete’s and when he squeezed Pete’s sides you could see the veins in in them. 

Pete’s hands were delicate and soft, like the rest of them. They were used for homework and scrolling on his phone and that was it. 

Pete didn’t work, he didn’t often touch other people—aside from Ae—and Pete wasn’t a fighter. 

Pete’s hands seemed so pure and soft and small against Ae’s. 

The two stood there in comfortable silence for less than a minute. Pete was trying to catch his breath and Ae had contented himself with nuzzling the side of Pete’s head. 

“Ai Pete,” Ae murmured into Pete’s hair. 

Pete was tracing Ae’s hands with his fingers and Ae splayed his finger and felt Pete’s soft stomach through his shirt. 

Pete often skipped meals, something he repeatedly apologised for and something Ae was trying to change. 

And yet despite missing meals, Pete’s stomach was still soft and full; it wasn’t flat and it was nowhere near protruding or flabby, but Ae could press his fingers into skin and run his hands across Pete’s chest and could marvel in how smooth and soft Pete was. 

“Ae, I have to cook dinner. I didn’t do it when I was supposed to.” Pete said gently, trying to remove Ae’s hands. 

Ae shifted until his stomach was flush with Pete’s back and his arms tightened around Pete. 

Pete huffed and Ae grinned. 

“If you keep cooking, I’ll keep tickling.”

Ae couldn’t see Pete’s face, which for once was a good thing because if he saw Pete’s kicked puppy-dog eyes then Ae would’ve caved for sure. 

“But Ae, I said I’d make you dinner and I didn’t.” 

Ae nodded against Pete’s back, but was much more interested in feeling Pete in his arms than actually arguing. 

“And you can. But not tonight. We can order something.”

Pete turned his head to pout but Ae caught him with a kiss on his cheek that made Pete duck his head in embarrassment as his cheeks turned red. 

Ae moved his hand just a little and leaned his head back so he could take in Pete’s shyness. 

“Turn off the stove,” Ae ordered gently, letting his arms go loose when Pete moved away. 

Pete was quiet and still didn’t look at Ae, but Ae knew that Shy Pete, especially after feeling like he’d done something wrong, wanted to be told want to do. 

Shy Pete also wanted some sort of _punishment_ , but Ae would do that later. 

Right now, he wanted to order food in and cuddle with his soft boyfriend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spare comments, sir? please?


	4. Guardian Angel (Ae/Pete)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete’s a Guardian Angel sent from Heaven to protect one human. Guess who that is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is kind of short but that’s why it’s here instead of getting its own fic

Being sent to Earth was very disorienting, Pete realised. 

Everything was loud and surprisingly bright and everything moved.

People—humans—were walking and running, bicycling or motorbiking, and they didn’t stop!

Large machines, cars, zoomed through the streets and Pete could hardly believe the human’s innovations.

Why would anyone need wings with vehicles?!

He moved forward without realising and stared down with wide eyes.

He had legs and arms and hands and feet and—controlling them was extremely weird. 

His fingers _bent_ and his toes _moved!_

How did they do that!?

Pete was internally bouncing at the desire to get to his designated safe house and see his body without clothes, but a ping on his phone made his shao to reality.

Pete was a guardian angel, on his first mission. 

He was meant to spend this life watching over a college student and protect them from harm. 

Pete was given a phone that would have the information of his backstory and the name of his target. 

Pete looked down to read up on his backstory; bullied for being gay, raised by a rich single mother, no siblings. 

Pete looked up just to see a black car whiz past him and nearly hit him. 

Pete stumbled back and watched it with fascination. 

Humans were incredible; designing a machine that took you places at high speeds. 

Not ten seconds later, Pete was knocked down by a man on a bicycle. 

The man was shouting angrily at the driver but Pete was preoccupied with the onslaught of pain. 

Being his first mission as a human, Pete wasn’t used to pain. 

He scraped his elbow at some point during the fall and it felt like needles were dragging across his skin. It made his eyes water. 

“Are you okay?” 

Pete looked up and tried not to freeze. This was his target. The one Pete was supposed to protect. 

And Pete just made him crash. 

Oh Heavens, Pete was going _so_ to get fired. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you like?


	5. My Family (Jack and Yu Xi Gu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You shouldn’t mess with Xi Gu, cause when you mess with Xi Gu, you mess with his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk why but i love making jack be a really protective person

Yu Xi Gu entered his house quietly. 

He closed the door as slowly as possible to avoid being heard and tied his shoes off at a snails pace. 

He had to get to his room before anyone saw him. 

Some bullies thought Xi Gu was being arrogant for studying all the time and decided to “teach him a lesson.”

Xi Gu’s left side was throbbing at the rib cage and his jaw ached from being hit in the face. 

His _main_ concern was the stinging hotness from his left eye. 

Xi Gu hadn’t seen himself, but he’d been hit enough times to know his eyes would be bright red and beginning to spot with purple. 

If Xi Gu could make it upstairs to his room, he could easily pretend to slip in the shower. 

_Of course it wouldn’t be that easy with one dad being a police officer and the other being an ex-gang leader._

Xi Gu crept out of the entry way and tried to tip toe upstairs, but was stopped by a deceivingly cheery voice. 

“Little Gu, you’re being quiet today.”

 _It was impossible to sneak around this house when your uncle was still an underground informant._

“Ah—Uncle Jack, how long have you been home?”

Xi Gu kept his back toward Jack and prayed he could keep it that way. 

“A while.”

Xi Gu hummed with a nervous laugh, “Where are my fathers?”

Jack chuckled in a way that usually meant someone was getting the shit kicked out of them.

”They’re dealing with a,” there was a pause, “ _personal_ matter.”

That was code for either illegal activities or sex.

”Ah,” Xi Gu responded with an uncomfortable wince. He tried to leave but Jack stopped him.

“What are you doing?” 

Xi Gu could hear the sound of Jack flipping around his butterfly knife. 

“I’m going to shower.”

Jack hummed deeply and Xi Gu breathed a silent sigh of relief as he took a couple more steps up the stairs. 

“Little Gu,” Jack called out. 

Xi Gu froze and bit his lip. “Ah, yes?”

“Are you not facing me to hide your black eye?”

Xi Gu’s stomach felt like it froze with ice and he turned around slowly. 

Jack was still flipping his knife and was smiling peacefully at Xi Gu. 

The younger swallowed thickly. “How did you know?”

Jack raised his eyebrows in mock-innocence and Xi Gu looked away. 

Of course Uncle Jack knew. He always knew. 

“Please don’t tell my fathers!” Xi Gu begged while bowing. 

Jack chuckled, “I won’t tell them... _again_.”

Xi Gu’s mouth dropped open, “How could you have already told them!? I just got here!”

Jack shrugged with a smile and Xi Gu glared at him. 

Of course Uncle Jack would tell his dads. Uncle Jack was almost worse than them when it came to protectiveness over Xi Gu. 

  
The bullies were declared missing two days later. 


	6. Sotu (Takumi and Gii)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gii’s little brother comes for a visit and gets lost. Good thing he finds the guy who’s picture is in Gii’s room!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gii has a picture of Takumi in his room.
> 
> also, this is really cliché and fast paced because that’s how the movies are

Takumi kept his head down and tried to find a table for breakfast. 

His heart pounded everytime an empty table was taken and his hands started sweating when all the tables on the ground level filled up. 

He took a glance around the room in one last attempt to find a vacant table, but there was none. 

Takumi wanted to leave the lunchroom and skip his meal. 

He regretted getting in line and walking through the crowded room, almost bumping into a number of people. 

He wanted to go back, but he couldn’t go back because everyone would see him backtrack for no reason and they would think he’s an idiot for not knowing what he wants. 

Takumi turn and sped up the stairs, ready to leave so he could just study. 

His stomach was churning too much to eat, so despite finding a table that was empty upstairs, Takumi dumped his food in the trash and left. 

* * *

Most people knew that Takumi-Kun was strange. 

He didn’t gossip, he didn’t care much what other people did, he didn’t income himself with others, and he didn’t touch people. 

To those in Takumi-Kun’s grade, there was an unspoken agreement that you didn’t touch Takumi. 

The man was small and extremely fragile looking, but many times when people have touched him he jerked away and pushed them. 

It wasn’t that he was strong, but it was always a surprise for such a mild-mannered boy do a complete 180. 

He always furiously apologised after and retreated back into himself, so most of his class had the rule that Takumi was left alone. 

Because it was clear that’s all he wanted; to not be bothered or disturbed. 

Of course, not everyone in the school knew this and not everyone in the class cared. 

Especially ones who thought they were “special” or they could “fix” him. 

* * *

Takumi was outside, looking at the ground to avoid stepping on cracks in the concrete and to avoid seeing people he knew. 

Takumi didn’t have friends. Unless you counted his roommate, who was really nice and respectful of Takumi’s boundaries; but Takumi didn’t feel like a very good friend to him. 

Takumi was shy and awkward and had touch aversion, of course he didn’t have friends. 

Seeing people he vaguely knew was awkward and uncomfortable when they tried to start conversations with him. 

To avoid all of that, Takumi kept his head low and avoided all faces and eyes. 

That didn’t protect him when someone was smaller than him. 

“Hey, you!”

Takumi didn’t look up because no one ever talked to him, but before he could fully ignore the high pitched voice, arms were grabbing him and he was tensing all over. 

His eyes were squeezed shut and his breathing became laboured, but when he cracked one eye open and saw a kid hugging his legs, he found himself calming down. 

_Kids were okay, kids were safe_. 

The little boy’s face was pressed against Takumi’s thigh and his arms were locked around both of Takumi’s legs. 

“Um, hello?”

The boy squeezed Takumi’s legs tighter and it made the man wobble. 

“Hey—let go for a second before we fall over,” Takumi said. 

He hesitantly put his hands on the kids arms and squatted in front of him and saw the child’s face. 

His eyes were big and lit up and a smile was on his face, though his eyes were red and his cheeks were wet. 

Takumi felt a pain in his chest and frowned as he wiped the boys tears away, “Why are you crying?”

The boy sniffled but he didn’t look like he would cry, “I lost my big brother, but I found you!”

Takumi nodded before blinked, “Eh?”

The boy nodded and grabbed Takumi’s forearm. 

“Your picture is in big brother’s room, so I know your safe!”

“Eh!?”

The boy giggled, “You’re Takumi Hayama, right?”

Takumi blinked and felt his face heat up, “Ah...yes, who are you?”

The boy straightened out before bowing low, “Saki Sotu, nice to meet you.”

Takumi giggled at the boys formality before tilting his head, “Saki? Are you Giichi’s brother?”

The boy nodded enthusiastically, “Yup! Big brother was showing me his school but some guys came by and he got distracted. I was looking at the buildings and when I turned back they were gone—but that’s okay because I found Takumi-san!”

Takumi gave a nervous smile, “Well...I don’t know much about Giichi, but I’m sure we could ask around.”

Sotu tilted his head and smiled widely, “Big brother was right, you are cute!”

Takumi sputtered and flushed brightly, “Eh!?”

* * *

  
Takumi and Sotu looked everywhere. 

Takumi wasn’t keen on asking anyone and Sotu was content with spending time with Takumi. 

Sotu refused to let go of Takumi and held tight to the older boy’s hand. “In case you get distracted, you won’t lose me too.”

Sotu was very talkative, Takumi quickly learned. 

Takumi had a soft spot for kids and though he didn’t understand who Sotu was talking about, Takumi listened intently and nodded along while occasionally looking around to find Giichi. 

“So; Hana likes Yuto, but Yuto likes Mei and Mei likes Yui because Yui plays the piano like me and Yuto doesn’t but Hana likes that Yuto does martial arts and—“

Sotu talked _a lot_. 

Takumi tried to keep up. 

“So, Yui likes Yuto?”

Sotu puffed his cheeks out in a huff, “No, Hana likes Yuto!”

Takumi nodded, “And who does Yui like?”

Sotu furrowed his brows in thought before shrugging, “Nobody.”

Takumi smiled slightly and looked down. Kids had it so easy. 

“I get why Mei likes Yui.”

Takumi turned his head to look at Sotu, “Oh? Why?”

Sotu hummed, “Because Yui can play the piano!”

Takumi chuckled, “And that’s cool?”

Sotu looked outrage, “Of course it’s cool! I play the piano too!”

Takumi smiles and ducked his head, “You play piano? Is it fun?”

Sotu went into a rant about why he loves the piano and Takumi strolled side by side with a small smile. 

“Does Takumi play piano?”

Takumi tilted his head with his bottom lip jutted out in thought, “Hmm, I know how to. I haven’t played in a while.”

Sotu looked down with a quiet, “Oh.”

Takumi looked away and around them, “Do you know where Giichi could be?”

Sotu scrunched his nose, “Big brother doesn’t tell me anything.”

Takumi snorted and tilted his head towards Sotu, “Maybe he doesn’t want to bother you.”

Sotu shrugged, “That’s what family’s for.”

* * *

After two hours, Sotu got a little cranky. 

“I’m tired!”

“My feet hurt!”

“I’m thirsty!”

“Can we get lunch!?”

“I’m dying!”

“Can you carry me!?”

At this point, Sotu was dragging his feet and tugged on Takumi’s arm hard enough to jerk the skinny man around. 

“Sotu, please calm down!” Takumi begged with a slight wince when people looked at the two of them.

“Sotu, I’ll take you to the lunchroom if you calm down!” Takumi promised quietly. 

Sotu cracked an eye open skeptically, “Promise?”

Takumi nodded furiously. 

“Okay!” Sotu chirped, swinging Takumi’s arm instead of yanking on it. 

Takumi breathed a sigh of relief and pointed to where they were going. 

* * *

Gii was freaking out. He had _one_ job and that was to babysit his little brother. 

Some classmates distracted him and when Gii realised his brother was being abnormally quiet, an hour had past and his brother was gone. 

“Shit!” 

  
Gii ran back to where he last saw Sotu and spun around frantically to try and catch sight of him. 

Sotu had light hair like Gii and was small for his age. Someone easily could’ve kidnapped his baby brother!

“Sotu! Sotu!” Gii callie it, ignoring the glare sent his way for being so loud. 

He ran around campus asking if anyone had seen a kid. 

“He’s this tall, light hair, really small!” Gii all but yelled at everyone he asked for help. 

It was nearing two hours since Sotu’s disappearance and Gii did _not_ want to call his parents. 

Just as Gii was about to start another rampage, his phone started ringing in his pocket. 

Gii answered it without looking and tried to calm down. “Hello?”

“Gii, is your brother here?”

Gii straightened out, “Yes, have you seen him!?”

Aikaike cursed and told him to calm down. “Yea, he’s with that Takumi kid.”

Gii’s heart stopped. 

_His crush of two years was with his little brother!? His annoying little brother who was a complete blabber mouth and would absolutely embarrass Gii beyond repair!?_

“Where did you see them!?”

“Calm down, I think they’re heading to the lunchroom.”

Gii hung up before Aikaike could say anything more and was taking off towards the cafeteria. 

He prayed that Sotu hadn’t tried to touch Takumi or made him too uncomfortable. 

Gii had been watching Takumi from afar for almost three years now and knew that Takumi had a human phobia of sorts. 

If someone touched Takumi, it sent him into a panic attack. 

Dear god, Gii hoped his brother hadn’t done anything. 

* * *

  
“ _Ta-ku-mi!_ Will you carry me?” Sotu whined, moving to hold Takumi’s arm with both of his. 

“Ah,” Takumi laughed quietly and looked at his shoes, “I don’t think I’d be strong enough.”

Sotu pouted and looked Takumi up and down before taking a step back, “You _do_ seem really weak.”

Takumi smiled uncomfortably and rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand, “Sorry, Sotu.”

Sotu sighed in an exaggerated manner, “It’s okay. I’ll just keep holding your hand.”

Takumi smiled at him and didn’t pull back when Sotu bumped into his side from walking too close. 

Just as the two were about to go inside, they heard a man yelling and getting closer. 

“SOTU!”

Sotu spun around and Takumi turned his head to see Giichi running at them. 

Sotu started tugging on Takumi’s hand and tried running towards Giichi without letting go of Takumi, resulting in Takumi being dragging behind the child. 

Gii stopped when he realised the pair were heading towards him and rested his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. 

“Big brother, we’ve been looking for you!” Sotu yelled. 

Gii looked up to snark at him but from when he saw Takumi staring at him with pink cheeks. 

Then Gii noticed Sotu holding onto Takumi’s hand. 

Gii stood up and tried to pull Sotu away, “Sotu, Takumi doesn’t like to be touched!”

Sotu stared up at Takumi with confusion, “But you seem fine.”

Takumi looked down self-consciously, “You’re okay, Sotu.”

Takumi looked back up to Giichi, “Kids are okay.”

Gii smiled at the shy look Takumi was giving him and felt his stomach flutter when Takumi’s cheeks went pink. 

Sotu chose now to interrupt, “I understand why you like Takumi so much! He’s really cute and nice!”

Gii flushed and ducked his head down with an embarrassed laugh. 

“Ah, he is isn’t he?”

He looked up to see Takumi looking away, biting his bottom lip. 

Maybe losing his brother wasn’t the _worst_ thing in the world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don’t really know how to properly use Japanese honourifics so i tried not to use them


	7. You’re Insecure (Tine/Sarawat)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, i love insecure tine

Tine tried to laugh off his friends’ jokes. 

He tried to ignore the IG comments from #TeamSarawatWives. 

He tried to not let them affect him but after a while it began to wear him down. 

Sarawat called him a nuisance, and that was fine because Tine knew how much Sarawat cared for him and Tine called him saraleo, and it was understood that these were said with affection and not malice. 

But when his friends referred to them as “The Nuisance and The Handsome Prince,” it reminded Tine how much better Sarawat was. 

How Sarawat reserved someone better, probably a female, who was prettier, and smarter, and better at music. 

Even now, Tine still struggles with the basic chords on the guitar. Sarawat was always patient with him, but Tine knew it had to be frustrating to teach such a useless student. 

Those weighed him down, but what really made his heart sink were Sarawat’s fangirls. 

Tine knew he didn’t deserve Sarawat. Tine new Sarawat was much more handsome than he was and Sarawat was a music genius and Tine could barely call himself a music lover because he only listened to Scrubb. 

That didn’t make him feel better when he read through the Sarawat Wives group chat or their comments on his or Sarawat’s IG. 

“They shouldn’t be together!!”

“Sarawat can’t be gay he’s too handsome!

“Not a good match at all! >.<“

“Give Sarawat back to us!!”

“I would treat Sarawat better!!”

“You don’t deserve him!”

“I want them to break up!!”

“Go away”

“Stop manipulating him!”

“Leave Sarawat alone”

“Stop using Sarawat, everyone knows you’re a womaniser”

“you’re just a player”

“ur kinda toxic noah fence :/“

“he’s kinda too good for you...sorry”

“you definitely don’t deserve him”

“You’re just an attention whore.”

Tine was self-conscious all the time, and he tried to cover it up with false confidence and jokes, but underneath it all he was terrified of rejection. 

His greatest fear was Sarawat telling him he fell out of love with Tine. 

That Tine’s inability to learn the guitar no matter how many times he was taught out he practiced was obnoxious. 

His obsession with Scrubb was grating on Sarawat’s nerves. 

The way he chewed his food, the way he talked, the way he smiled, the way he laughed; all once endearing now turned irritating in a way that made Sarawat’s skin crawl. 

It was only a matter of time until Sarawat realised how much better he is and how he deserves someone better than Tine. 

Someone who actually knows The Connect and Nirvana. 

Someone who the wives will be happy with. 

Someone with a thinner waist and brighter eyes. 

Someone with fairer skin and longer hair. 

Someone like Pam, who was cute and sweet and Sarawat’s first love. 

Tine didn’t want Sarawat to settle for second best, but he couldn’t bring himself to let Sarawat go. 

Sarawat was easily the best thing to happen to Tine. 

He bought Tine snacks, wrote him songs, gave him his guitar, taught him how to play, agreed to fake date, played Scrubb songs even when he didn’t want to; he made Tine happy. 

Not every moment of every day, but Time felt genuinely happy to wake up and see Sarawat next to him. 

It felt different waking up next to someone and knowing they care about you and want to be around you every day. 

_But how long would that last?_

Tine was on their bed, laying on his side with an arm under his head as he scrolled through the IG comments with dull eyes. 

_What if they’re right? What if I’m just doing this for attention?_

Tine liked to act certain ways for different things. 

Sometimes when he played the guitar, he’d purposefully miss a chord so Sarawat had to put his arms around him and cover his hands to show him the proper way of doing it. 

Sometimes, Time pretended to be cold so Sarawat would wrap an arm around him or give Tine his jacket. 

Sometimes, when Sarawat told Tine no, Tine would act safer than he was and put so Sarawat would rub his hair affectionately. 

_Does that make me manipulative? Am I toxic?_

Tine closed out of instagram when his eyes burned from keeping them open for too long. 

He stared at his home screen blankly for a few seconds. 

The background was Sarawat when he was playing guitar and didn’t notice Tine watching. 

Sarawat’s eyes were soft and he wasn’t frowning. His eyebrows weren’t creased and his jaw was relaxed. 

Sarawat was so deadpanned and serious all the time, it was rare to see him so peaceful. 

Tine opened his music and pulled out his head phones while it loaded. 

When he was feeling sad, he listened to Scrubb. 

He plugged his headphones it and turned the volume up to where he couldn’t he anything else and closed his eyes. 

His mind drifted away from the comments and how shitty he was until he was just listening to music. 

He jolted and his eyes flew open when a hand touched his shoulders and he yanked his headphones out, with an “Oi!”, before hearing how loud they were when he pulled them away and could still clearly heard the music. 

Tine winced and turned the song down before pausing it entirely. “Sorry,” he said guiltily, not looking at Sarawat’s face as he pushed himself to sit upright with his knees bent. 

Sarawat was kneeling on the bed, stretched towards Tine but slowly retreating. 

“What’s wrong?” Sarawat asked, keeping his head tilted down towards Tine with a slight crease in his brow. 

Tine laughed, though it came out more nervous than he’d like. “Nothing’s wrong.” _Except I’m an idiot and disgusting and I don’t deserve you_ , “What makes you say that?”

Sarawat raised an eyebrow and pointedly glancing at the headphones before looking back at Tine’s face. 

Tine let out a snort and wrapped his arms around his legs. “I’m fine. How was practice?”

Tine kept an easy smile on his face with no trouble because it’s what he was used to doing. 

Even though he felt shitty on the inside, he could smile through it all and no one would be the wiser. 

Unless it was Sarawat. 

He stared flatly at Tine and Tine shifted uncomfortably. “What are you looking at?”

Sarawat tilted his head back in a challenging way, “My boyfriend.” He said, as if he was daring Tine to argue with him. 

Tine felt his cheeks heat up and he squirmed, “Well—stop it.”

Sarawat squinted his eyes in confusion, “Why? I like looking at my boyfriend.”

Tine groaned and scrunched his face, “Ai Wat! Don’t say things like that!”

“Does it make you uncomfortable?” Sarawat asked seriously; and in all honesty, it did not bother Tine at all. 

Tine looked away with his brows furrowed and Sarawat smirked. 

“My boyfriend is so handsome but shy.”

“Oi!” Tine couldn’t hide his pleased smile and pushed himself off the wall so he could shove Sarawat’s shoulder. 

Sarawat grinned at him and let Tine push him over, but he held onto Tine’s arms to drag him down together. 

Tine was braced over Sarawat and smiling softly without realising. 

Sarawat’s eyes were roaming over Tine’s face and he brought a hand up to push at Tine’s hair. “Do you feel better now?”

Tine gave a playful eye roll but nodded with a hum. 

Sarawat carded his fingers through Tine’s hair and pursed his lips, “You shouldn’t listen to them.”

Tine reared his head back, “How did you know that’s why I was upset?”

Sarawat raised an eyebrow with a smirk and flipped them over. “Because I know my boyfriend. He’s extremely smart, but sometimes he thinks stupid things.”

Tine was about to protest, but Sarawat rested a finger over his lips, tracing them lightly. 

“My boyfriend’s so much better than them. He’s sweet and caring and he tries really hard,” Sarawat murmured. 

Time’s face went red, “Wat, stop it.”

Sarawat continued as if he hadn’t been listening, “He’s so smart, he’s a law student. He knows different articles and sections and court cases.”

Tine let out a huff and tried to interject but Sarawat pressed on. 

“His skin is bright and his hair is soft too.”

As if to make a point, Sarawat’s free hand combed through Tine’s hair gently and Tine sighed into it. 

“Wa-t,” Tine whined, getting the point of Sarawat’s speech and wanting it to be over. 

“He’s so pretty, so handsome. And he’s all mine.” Sarawat shifted until his was laying on Tine with his arms wrapped around Tine’s back and Tine grunted. 

“Oi, saraleo, get off!”

Sarawat hummed and shook his head, “Too tired.”

Tine huffed out a breath but smiled at the ceiling and let his hands rest on Sarawat’s shoulders. 

Maybe they would last 2gether forever. 


	8. Camp Sleepaway (Sarawat vs. Mil)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a reference to the horror movie Camp Sleepaway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof now i wanna do a fic dump of BL Drama characters in cheesy horror movies
> 
> not for the actual horror or scary stuff but just for the general teenage shenanigans and one-liners

Sarawat rested his hands on his knees and stared out at the game in front of him. 

It was a foot ball match between Sarawat’s faculty and that fucking Mil’s, and Sarawat was determined to win. 

There was a foul called so Mil got a free shot at the goal and Sarawat scowled. 

Mil glanced over his shoulder and smirked, “Eat shit and die, Sarawat.”

Sarawat scoffed, “Eat shit and live, Mil.”

Then Sarawat raised a middle finger and looked away to hide his smirk at Mil’s flushed anger. 

Sarawat has won this round, regardless of who actually won the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sarawat 1, Mil 0


	9. Just Go With It 2 (Tang Yi/Shao Fei)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Go With It, part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by the movie Just Go With It

Shao Fei was a mess of worry and dread for the dinner with GREEN in exactly one week.

Tang Yi found the whole thing immensely hilarious, even if it did mean he had to spend extra time with Officer Meng; it was worth it to see him so high-strung, and not because of Tang Yi.

“Why are you here, again?” Tang Yi asked, fighting himself to keep the smile off his face at Shao Fei’s pacing.

Shao Fei ran a hand through his short hair for what had to have been the tenth time since entering Tang Yi’s office and bit out a sigh, “We have to work on our backstory.”

Tang Yi looked away with an eyeroll, “Backstory? We’re not going undercover.”

Shao Fei reached his hands out as if he’d strangle Tang Yi and clenched his teeth as he spoke, “I _know_ that. But do you know anything about me?”

Tang Yi opened his mouth to retort it, but paused when he realised Shao Fei was right. Tang Yi pursed his lips, “I know you’re annoying.”

Shao Fei barked out a laugh that was less out of humour and more out of panicked disbelief.

“Everyone knows I’m annoying! If we’re going to pretend to be married, you need to know more than that.”

Tang Yi blankly glared at him, “Oh, and you know everything about me?”

Shao Fei’s eyes widened and he almost scoffed, “ _Yes_! Ask me anything, and I’ll know it!”

Tang Yi furrowed his brow in concentration, “What’s my favourite food?”

Shao Fei scoffed, “Easy, GREEN.”

Tang Yi didn’t let the confidence deter him, “How old am I?”

“31. Next?”

“When’s my birthday?”

“December 30th. Are you even trying for hard ones?!” Shao Fei asked with a slight smirk on his face.

Tang Yi tightened his lips as he scowled, “Who’s my sister?”

“Are you talking about Hong Ye?”

Tang Yi leaned forward, “How do you know all that?”

Shao Fei snorted and stood up straighter, “What kind of officer would I be if I tracked someone for _four years_ and didn’t know this stuff?”

Tang Yi frowned and looked to the side. He should’ve known Shao Fei’s “tracking” crossed into stalking territory. He’d seen the officer more than a few times outside of his establishments.

Tang Yi let out a sigh, “Fine, what do I need to know?”

Shao Fei dropped himself into the chair in front of Tang Yi’s desk and rested his elbows on his knees as he bit at his thumb in thought. “The basics; I’m 30, I don’t have siblings, I’ve been an officer for eight years.”

Tang Yi showed nothing externally but took notes of what Shao Fei was saying mentally.

“I was thinking we could say we met while I was on a case.” Shao Fei said and then snorted, “It wouldn’t be wrong.”

Tang Yi scowled and wondered if he should call the whole thing off now, but decided a month without Shao Fei was worth it. “Whatever.”

Shao Fei grinned openly and Tang Yi stared flatly at him.

Tang Yi tapped his fingers on his desk and then tilted his head back to rest against the back of his office chair, “Parents?”

“Dead, and she’ll know that.”

Tang Yi hummed in acknowledgement, though he turned Shao Fei’s statement over in his head. _Why would that matter?_

Shao Fei looked around Tang Yi’s office with his bottom lip pursed forward. “Your best friend will be Jack.”

Tang Yi curled his lip is disdain, “Why?”

Shao Fei rolled his eyes, “Because normal people have best friends, not body guards.”

“Who’s yours, then?”

“Zhao Zi, he’s also an officer.”

Tang Yi had the vaguest image of a short but muscled officer who was with Shao Fei on occasion. “Okay.”

After an awkward silence between them Tang Yi spoke up, “Do you like jazz?”

Shao Fei looked at him with a hum and raised eyebrows, “What?”

Tang Yi cleared his throat and swallowed uncomfortably, “I was asking if you listened to music.”

Curse Hong Ye for that shitty line.

Shao Fei looked at the ceiling before shaking his head, “Not really.”

Tang Yi looked away uncomfortably and Shao Fei sighed.

“This isn’t working, I’ll make a list of things you’ll need to know, okay?”

Tang Yi let out a breath of relief and nodded gratefully.

Shao Fei snorted and rolled his eyes. He stood up and stretched his arms, “I’ll come back tomorrow to give you the list.”

“Why tomorrow?”

Shao Fei pointed a finger, “The sooner, the better. You need all the time you can get for learning how to be my husband.” He gave a cheeky smile, “I sleep on the left side.”

Tang Yi pushed himself up and hissed at him but Shao Fei ran to the door with a laugh.

“I’m going! I’m going! I’ll see you tomorrow!”

Shao Fei didn’t wait for Tang Yi to respond as he shut the door behind him and Tang Yi scowled at where the officer had just been.

That short conversation was enough to make Tang Yi want to strangle Shao Fei. How was he suppose to withstand a dinner, pretending to be in a relationship with him? Heaven help him.

* * *

“Absolutely not.” Tang Yi growled, two days after his and Shao Fei’s first “date” meeting, and one day after receiving Shao Fei’s list of personal facts.

Shao Fei grimaced, “I don’t want to anymore than you do, but it would look suspicious if we didn’t!”

“No.” Tang Yi remained firm.

Shao Fei jut his bottom lip out in a pout that was, admittedly, more effective than Tang Yi was willing to admit, “Please, Tang Yi! I need _this_ ,” he gestured between them, “to be believable.”

Tang Yi sucked in his cheeks and contemplated not for the first time if he should just kill Shao Fei and cut his losses.

Shao Fei moved his head to try and catch Tang Yi’s eye. Tang Yi turned his head farther away and he heard Shao Fei sigh.

“I’ll add another week to the agreement.”

That got Tang Yi to look at him, “One week?”

Shao Fei tapped his fingers on his thighs in irritation, “One week. Seven days.”

“For one kiss?”

Shao Fei scoffed, “Absolutely not. For unlimited PDA.”

Tang Yi scowled, “Hell no.”

Shao Fei rolled his eyes, “Not like that, pervert. I mean there’s no limit on hand holding or kissing. Just to be clear, I don’t want to do any of that either.”

Tang Yi eyed Shao Fei dubiously, and couldn’t stop himself from looking at Shao Fei’s mouth. There was a deep cupid’s bow, and his bottom lip was full and borderline plump. His lips were pink and reminded Tang Yi of the colour of flower petals and he felt himself get warm at that comparison.

Tang Yi pulled his stare to Shao Fei’s eyes and saw the man, thankfully, shifting his gaze around the room in obvious discomfort.

Tang Yi tilted his head to pop his neck and let out a soft groan at the relief it brought him.

Shao Fei bit the inside of his cheek, “So, do we have a deal?”

Tang Yi glanced at Shao Fei’s mouth and raised an eyebrow. It certainly wouldn’t be the _worst_ thing in the world…

Tang Yi sighed in annoyance, “Fine. If you go overboard, I’ll sell you out.” He threatened while pointing a finger at Shao Fei.

Shao Fei laughed, “What, do you think I’m gonna give you tongue? In your dreams.”

Tang Yi glared but didn’t argue further.

* * *

Three days until the dinner saw Shao Fei at Tang Yi’s house, much to the gangster’s displeasure.

The two were in Tang Yi’s room with Tang Yi sitting on the edge of his bed with his hands folded between his spread-out legs while Shao Fei looked through his closet.

Tang Yi rubbed his forehead and closed his eyes, “Why do you have to pick my clothes out?”

Shao Fei flipped through Tang Yi’s shirts, “Because, if we’re going to match, then I need to know what you’re wearing.”

Tang Yi shook his head and stood up, “No, absolutely not. We’re not being _that_ couple.”

He pulled Shao Fei away from his clothes and Shao Fei glared without heat, “What couple?”

Tang Yi frowned, “Like you and that girl when you were undercover.”

“What’s wrong with it? It’s cute!” Shao Fei’s cheeks turned pink and Tang Yi had to fight off a smirk at the sight.

Instead, he kept his face scowling, “No, it’s annoying. I can match a tie to your outfit, but that’s it.”

Shao Fei gawked, “A tie!? You can’t wear a suit!”

Tang Yi gave him a flat stare, “Unless you want me in pyjamas, I’m wearing a suit. They’re all I own.”

Shao Fei let out a laugh that sounded slightly hysterical. “We’re doomed.”

Tang Yi took in a deep breath, “What now?”

“She’s going to see right through us. This is never going to work.”

Tang Yi furrowed his eyebrows and frowned deeply at the genuine anxiety in Shao Fei’s voice. This girl really gets to him?

“We,” Tang Yi stopped himself and took a moment to think over his idea before deciding to go through with it. Through gritted teeth and clear displeasure, Tang Yi ground out, “We can go shopping.”

Shao Fei stared at him with wide eyes and his mouth parted, “You’ll—really?”

Tang Yi looked away with an uncomfortable frown, “We can go tomorrow.”

Shao Fei’s eyes lit up and he grinned in disbelief, “This could work!”

Tang Yi scoffed, “Of course it will. You’ve got me.”

Tang Yi’s face heated up when he processed what he’d said and he glanced down to see Shao Fei looking away with pink cheeks.

“Yeah,” Shao Fei agreed quietly. “I’ve got you.”

* * *

Shopping with Shao Fei was…definitely not boring.

Tang Yi had to try on a number of coloured jeans, and Shao Fei was very opinionated about each one.

The first pair; a light blue, straight cut.

Shao Fei scrunched his nose, “Those are not you colour and that style is horrible.”

The second, a dark blue, skinny style.

Shao Fei tilted his head and gave a slight wince. “I like those better, but I don’t think you were meant for blue jeans.

Tang Yi went back to the dressing rooms scowling and muttering, “This is why I wear suits.”

The third pair was a bright red, suggested by a store clerk and Tang Yi considered murdering her.

Shao Fei burst out laughing and shook his head while waving his hands, “These are hideous! Not your colour at all!” Before he cackled again.

Tang Yi glared and got out of them quickly.

The fourth pair was a looser type of jean that was a medium colour of blue.

Shao Fei tilted his head and clicked his teeth together. “They look okay, but…not right.”

Tang Yi went back to the dressing room with a sigh and almost cancelled the rest of the trip.

He was getting very tired of changing in and out of clothes.

He tried on “casual slacks” as Shao Fei called them. They were navy and form fitting in a way that his suit pants weren’t.

Shao Fei whistled lowly when he saw them, “Those are the ones. Turn around.”

Tang Yi did with an irritated sigh.

Shao Fei nodded to himself, “Mm-hmm, just what I thought. Nice ass.”

Tang Yi glared darkly, “Do you want to die?!”

Shao Fei smirked in mock-innocence, “What? I’m complimenting my _husband_.”

Tang Yi smiled thinly, “Keep it to yourself or I might divorce you.”

Shao Fei rolled his eyes but closed his mouth and help up his hands in surrender.

They bought the pants.

Finding a shirt was surprisingly harder.

“I’m not wearing a t-shirt.” Tang Yi said, for the fourth time.

Shao Fei looked at him with a puppy-dog face and pouted, “But this one would bring out your eyes!”

“No.”

Shao Fei’s eyebrows furrowed and he looked around them, “What about a plain white one?”

Tang Yi sighed heavily, “Ah Fei,” he didn’t know where to begin to he just stopped there.

He looked at Shao Fei’s face and saw the man openly gawking at him.

“What?”

“That’s the first time you’ve called me that.”

Tang Yi raised an eyebrow, “I can’t call my husband ‘Meng Shao Fei’ all the time, can I?”

Shao Fei made a noise of agreement, “I’ll just call you husband.”

Tang Yi rolled his eyes, but didn’t have any real problem with it so he stayed quiet.

They ended up with a white t-shirt and a blazer that matched his pants.

“It still seems overly formal,” Shao Fei sulked in the car on their way back.

Tang Yi shook his head and rolled his eyes, “It’s not even name brand.”

Shao Fei scowled and crossed his arms.

Tang Yi couldn’t deny the sight of Shao Fei pouting was cuter than he’d admit and it made Tang Yi want to smile.

* * *

One day until the dinner and Tang Yi was trying to calm down Shao Fei.

They were going through a sort-of…study session to make sure they could act like a real couple.

“How did we meet?”

“During one of your police cases.”

“How long have we been dating?”

“Four years.”

Shao Fei nodded and tapped the armrests of the chairs. He bit his bottom lip, “What if she asks when we got married?”

Tang Yi had his eyes closed from tiredness at the relentless testing of his knowledge on Shao Fei. He shrugged his shoulders, “Do you have any particular date in mind?”

Shao Fei pursed his lips in thought, “Not too soon, and nothing recent either. Maybe two months away. You can pick the date.”

Tang Yi nodded his head and let out a long breath, though this time not out of irritation or annoyance. Rather, he was surprised to find himself content with Shao Fei’s company, even if the man was driving himself further towards panicked anxiety.

Tang Yi didn’t find it as amusing as he had a week ago.

“Calm down, we’ve got this.”

Shao Fei hummed distractedly as he tried to think of any loose ends.

Tang Yi opened his eyes and looked at Shao Fei, “Go home. Get a lot of sleep for tomorrow. You don’t want to look tired, do you?”

Shao Fei looked at him with wide, doe eyes but Tang Yi didn’t waver.

Shao Fei looked down and away then nodded, “Yeah. Yeah, okay. I’ll see you tomorrow? I’ll get here early.”

Tang Yi nodded once and Shao Fei let himself out.

Hopefully, this didn’t end in complete disaster.


	10. Jealous Yunlan (Yunlan/Shen Wei)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealous Yunlan and Oblivious Shen Wei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> featuring: lines from The IT Crowd

Zhao Yunlan liked to think of himself as a laidback guy. Easy to get along with, and a very easy nature that people found charming. 

All he could feel now though was a sparking irritation that could foster into jealous anger if he wasn’t careful. 

The source of his annoyance? 

Shen Wei. 

No, that wasn’t right. 

It was the girl standing so close to Shen Wei, Yunlan was surprised they weren’t touching. 

Why were they so close together? Who was she and why were they talking so quietly?

Why did they need to be so damn close?

He bitterly stuck a sucker in his mouth after yanking the wrapper off and grumbled in his head. 

_I’m not jealous. There’s nothing to be jealous about. She’s very_ pretty _and he’s allowed to like people_. 

The thought was like acid and Yunlan scowled at nothing. 

———Meanwhile———

Shen Wei saw Yunlan not too far away and was going to ask the man why he was at the school, but the professor was stopped by a young woman. 

She put her hand on his arm and leaned in close. 

“Hello,” she said lowly. 

He smiled briefly and nodded, “Hello.”

She gave a small grin that converted a message Shen Wei didn’t understand. She looked him over and gave a hum before her eyes settled on his face. 

“I like your glasses.” She murmured, tilted her head up as if to see them better. 

Shen Wei smiled uncomfortably, “They’re not for sale.”

The girl leaned back slight and annunciated, “Oh, ha ha.” Before actually giggling. 

Shen Wei gave her an unsure smile in return, wanting to talk to Yunlan much more than this girl. “Laugh all you want, there still not for sale.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yunlan 0, random girl 0
> 
> i love oblivious shen wei so much, like he waited 10,000 years for yunlan, i think he’s very not good at picking up on romantic interests


	11. Idiot Kidnapper (Tine/Sarawat)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> set after sarawat says “I’ll kiss you till you drop” but before the bathroom/phone scene
> 
> the room is dark but it’s still daytime

Sarawat stared blankly at the man in the face mask in front of him. 

Sarawat’s upper-arms were duct taped to his side and to the chair he was sitting in while his hands were tied together behind him. 

His ankles were crossed and also roped together. 

The man was scratching the back of his head and cursing quietly. 

Sarawat raised an eyebrow, “What’s the plan now, dumbass.”

The guy startled and turned his head to Sarawat. He had sunglasses on, despite them being inside and in the dark, so Sarawat couldn’t tell who it was. 

The guy cleared his throat and spoke in an obviously forced deep voice, “I won’t let you go until you agree to date me—fake date me, I mean!”

Sarawat let out an annoyed sigh, “You’re that nuisance from yesterday aren’t you. What, your plan was to kidnap me and I’d agree?”

‘That nuisance’, aka the one Sarawat has liked for almost a year now. 

The guy shook his head frantically and in his panic forgot to ‘deep voice’, “This is not a kidnapping! This is just...”

Sarawat looked away in irritation as the man trailed off. 

“Forceful...persuasion?”

Sarawat tilted his head back and wanted to bang it against a wall. _This idiot has no idea what he’s doing._

“So,” Sarawat began, lolling his head forward to stare at his ‘captor’, “In your mind, after you ‘convinced’ me to be your boyfriend—“

“Fake boyfriend!”

“You’d let me go, and you _didn’t_ think I’d go to the police?”

“You’re gonna go to the police!?” The guy shrieked. 

Sarawat jumped in his chair for emphasis, “You _kidnapped_ me!”

“You can’t go to the police!” The guy continued, leaving forward as if that would help. 

The guy walked forward but stopped himself before he got too close, “Come on, please! It’s just to get this annoying guy off my back! He won’t leave me alone.”

Sarawat scoffed, “An annoying guy who won’t leave you alone? I think I can relate.”

The guy let out a whine and Sarawat looked to the side. 

“Oh, come on! I promise I’ll leave you alone if you just—“

“—be your fake boyfriend, I know.” Sarawat finished tiredly. 

Sarawat looked around the room before smirking, “You really are an idiot. You kidnapped me and you’re keeping me hostage in the _music_ room?”

“You’re not a hostage—how did you know where we are!?”

Sarawat shook his head and stuck his jaw out, “I spend most of my free time here, of course I know where we are.”

“Shit,” the guy cursed quietly.

By Sarawat’s guess he had about thirty minutes before someone would find him. 

“This really wasn’t my plan.” The guy said quietly. 

Sarawat snorted, “Kidnapping me?”

“It’s not a kidnapping!” The guy insisted before deflating, “But yes.”

He let out a huff and sat down in a spare chair off to the side. 

“He just won’t leave me alone and he won’t take no for an answer!”

Sarawat tried to wiggle out of his chair and let out a frustrated huff, “Must—be—annoying.”

The guy ripped his sunglasses off to glare and Sarawat tried not to give away how fast his heart was pounding in his chest. And not because he was kidnapped. 

“This is not my fault!”

Sarawat glared back, “I’m sure every kidnapper says that, nuisance!”

The guy let out a throaty groan and Sarawat rolled his eyes at the dramatics. “I’m not a kidnapper!”

“I’m _literally_ tied to a chair.”

The guy looked around frantically, “Uh, well, that just sort of... _happened.”_

“Yeah, after you knocked me out.”

The guy guy sat up straighter and reached an arm out, “Hey, wait a minute! _You_ ran into _me,_ saraleo! It’s not my fault you hit your head and passed out!”

“Yea, and instead of taking me to a doctor you tied me up! What if I’m concussed!?”

The guy rolled his eyes, “You’re not _concussed_. It’s probably because you didn’t eat this morning, there isn’t even a bump.”

The two fell into silence and the guy kept shifting around nervously. 

Sarawat couldn’t help but ask, “So, what’s your plan for when people actually get here for practice?”

The guy stared at him and blinked. 

“You don’t have a plan do you?”

“When people get here?”

Sarawat shook his head and leaned it back, “You are literally so stupid.”

The guy put his sunglasses back on frantically and checked the time on his phone before cursing loudly. 

“I gotta go!”

Sarawat jerked up, “You’re going to leave me here!?”

The guy huffed and held his hands out, “It’s fine, this is fine, everything’s fine! Someone will find you—and you’re unharmed so there’s really no reason to go to the police—“

The guy jumped away when Sarawat started thrashing again. 

“Right,” the guy said, backing away, “I’m gonna go—“

“Get back here, nuisance!” Sarawat yelled, making aborted jumps towards his idiot kidnapper. His chair was slowly sliding across the floor, but the man left and shut the door before Sarawat even had the chance of reaching him. 

Sarawat slumped in his chair with an annoyed huff. 

_What a moron_. 


	12. Hogwarts (Sarawat and Tine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwats/Harry Potter AU of 2gether, featuring Hufflepuff Tine, Slytherin Sarawat, Slytherin Man, and Ravenclaw Boss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by: You're Magic Itself by HeroesOfOlympus
> 
> Check it out for a Hogwarts AU of 2gether that's an actual story and not just a blurb

For the record, Tine was aware this would end up self-destructive because he knew that Sarawat would retaliate. Slytherins always got even, and in this case, Hufflepuffs did too.

Regardless, Sarawat called Tine a nuisance during potions, and that could not go ignored.

(Even if Tine was absolute bollocks at potions, and Sarawat called Tine a nuisance because Tine confused stewed mandrake for asphodel root and almost ruined their potion.)

Tine pulled out his wand (9 ½ inches, willow with a dragon heartstring core) and took a deep breath. He peered around the corner of the castle pillar he was hiding behind and looked at Sarawat’s group hanging out by a tree, but not covered by the leaves’ shade.

This could go one of two ways: the jinx worked and Tine got his petty revenge; or the spell didn’t work and Tine wasted two weeks trying to create a spell that didn’t work on people.

Tine created this jinx _specifically_ with Sarwat in mind. He’d tested it on objects, but no people.

_This was his test_.

Sarawat was sitting with his friends, Man, another Slytherin, and Boss, a Ravenclaw who was known for his terrible grades but amazing spell work. Tine had to admit, Boss had helped him with his spell creation, though the Ravenclaw didn’t know it was going to be used against his friend.

Tine let out a little giggle and checked around him to make sure no one was watching.

He aimed his wand and bit his lip before whispering, “ _Twilightis_.”

For a moment, nothing happened and Tine felt disappointment welling up and he pursed his lips.

Then, Sarawat started _glowing_. No—he was _sparkling_.

Tine covered his mouth to hide his joyous laugh and his spun around pumping his fist in the air. _Yes! It worked!_

Tine watched with open glee as Sarwat’s friends took notice and start laughing before Sarawat realised what had happened.

It started with Sarawat glaring at Man and Boss’s loudness, then morphed into annoyed confusion when he realised he was their object of their amusement.

Tine watched as Man pointed at Sarawat and loudly exclaim, “You’re twinkling!”

Sarawat looked at his hands and jerked back as he pushed himself up to stand and check over his body. His skin was the only think glimmering; not his clothes or his stuff.

Tine hit the wall with a proud grin, he’d got the properties of the spell _perfectly_.

“Why the hell is it just me!?” Sarawat asked loudly, with an undertone of a growl that made Tine’s smile impossibly wider.

Tine’s nose scrunched from his smile and he ducked back behind the wall when he saw Sarawat look around furiously for the culprit, aka Tine himself.

Tine looked to the side and let out a breathy giggle, “Take that, saraleo.”

Tine put his wand in the pocket of his robe and straightened out his clothes, prepared to go on his merry way.

Tine had taken one step when he heard a growled, “ _Colloshoo,_ ” and almost fell over when he found his shoes stuck to the ground.

Tine wobbled and braced an arm on the wall to keep himself upright. He twisted his torso to look at his attacker and groaned when he saw Sarawat standing a meter away from him with eyebrows furrowed in anger, but a smirk on his face from having caught Tine.

“Saraleo!” Tine cursed, pulling at his feet, despite knowing they wouldn’t budge until the counter was cast.

Sarawat stalked towards him, and Tine found himself sucking on his lips to stop from laughing at the way Sarawat’s skin twinkled when the sunlight fell on him.

Tine ducked his head and felt it getting harder to hide his smile, so he looked up with a cheeky grin, “Did you need something?”

Sarawat gave him a flat glare and crossed his arms when he came to a stop directly in front of—or, rather, behind—Tine.

“What did you do to me?”

Tine snorted, “Everyone always says you’re a handsome prince, I just… _helped_ with that image.”

Sarawat frowned, “By making me _sparkle?_ ”

Tine’s back started to hurt so he turned to twist the other way, “Only in the sun! Very princely.”

Sarawat shook his head and looked off to the side with a sigh. “When does it wear off?”

Tine opened his mouth before closing it and slowly turning away from Sarawat, pulling on his feet in case the jinx on him had worn off. It had not.

“Tine,” Sarawat said threateningly.

Tine laughed nervously as Sarawat stalked in front of him. “You’re kind of my guinea pig.”

“You’re _what?”_

Tine gave a smile that offered Sarawat no comfort, “You’re the first human I tried it on. Congrats!”

“Tine!”

Tine pouted and slumped his shoulders forward, “I’ve tried it on objects, and everything turned out fine! It’s harmless anyways, you just…sparkle.” Tine gave a flutter of his fingers for emphasis but Sarawat was not amused.

Tine deflated further, “It’s only your skin and only in the sun. You hardly go outside anyways, you’re like a vampire!”

Sarawat rolled his eyes and turned on his heel before walking away.

“Ai Wat! Where are you going!? Unstick me!”

Sarawat spun around but continued his walking backwards, “I’m going to make a counter curse. Make your own if you wanna leave. Or just wait for it to wear off. It should only take about two hours.”

With that, Sarawat turned his back on Tine and left the Hufflepuff stuck.

“Saraleo!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so stupid; i completely forgot sarawat's "nickname" was handsome prince until after i'd written that piece XD
> 
> Tine's wand: WOOD, willow-"carries the power of healing; often chooses owners who are unsure of themselves in some way" I think of Tine as someone with a lot of hidden insecurities and that's why he's so insistent on calling himself "Mr. Chic" in the beginning. CORE, Dragon heartstring-"produces the most powerful forms of magic, ability to learn quickly and bond well with its owner, the most temperamental of the three supreme wand cores" I think Tine would be someone magically powerful and very temperamental. I got this information, as well as the spell "Colloshoo" from "The Unofficial Ultimate Harry Potter Spellbook: A Complete Guide To Every Spell In The Wizarding World."


	13. Remember Me (Kim)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim wakes up in his own body but, doesn't remember anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so just some background:
> 
> (SPOILERS FOR THE SHIPPER!!!)
> 
> Kim doesn't die, he wakes up with amnesia and only remembers Pan. [this is NOT a kim/pan fic]

Kim woke up to a bright light being shined in his face. He scrunched his eyes and reared his head back, but slowly relaxed when the light was taken away. He blinked a to clear the spots in his vision and saw he was in a hospital.

Why?

Kim’s eyebrows furrowed and he pushed himself to sit upright. He looked around his hospital room and saw flowers on his bedside table and balloons that had floated to the ceiling. Kim looked down at his hands and tried to remember why he was here.

There was a crash. A bright light and then…Had he been driving? There was someone else…

The doctor spoke up and brought Kim out of his thoughts. “Everything seems normal. You only have a few external wounds.”

Kim brought his hand over his arm, feeling a bandage there but no pain. With the same hand, he brushed over his chin and cheeks before faltering over the bandage on his forehead.

Kim looked up when he heard the doctor leave the room. He stood up and went to the mirror and stared at his reflection blankly. Something else had happened. Kim was positive that he was forgetting something important.

Kim eyes roamed over his face in confused frustration. Kim bit the inside of his cheek and looked at the ground. If it was so important, he wouldn’t have forgot it, but something was nagging the back of his mind.

He looked back and jolted when he saw someone else staring at him from the mirror. He took a step back and nearly tripped over his bed as he took in the stranger that was in the mirror but not in his room.

She had on dark lipstick and dark eyeliner. There was glitter on her neck and her left shoulder, and two stars under her left eye. Thick bangs covered her forehead and the top of her eyes, and on her head was a strange headband that had sticks with stars on the end sticking out.

He heard a rustling and looked to his right to see the girl standing there in person. Wind billowed around her and she ran a hand down her neck and body in a sensual way.

Kim swallowed back his fear and braced himself with a hand on his bed as he sat down carefully. “Uh,” Kim uttered eloquently.

The girl let out a scoff. “I am not ‘uh.’ I am The Angel of Death who has an angel’s body, ba-ba. Idol’s gestures, ba-ba. Good inside and out. Ba-ba.” After she finished each assertion, she crossed a hand over both shoulders and stuck her arm out.

“Am I…dead?” Kim asked, pointing a finger at his face.

She let out a nervous giggle, “Ow, no need to bring that up! I just wanted to see you~”

Kim tilted his head, “Have we met?”

She froze with her lips puckered and her eyes wide. “You don’t…remember me?”

Kim shifted uncomfortably. “Should I?” He picked at the hem of his shirt and wondered if it was offensive that he didn’t remember her.

She let out a wail. “Ah, what bad luck! This is truly a cruel punishment for you to forget me! Why not that annoying girl—” The Angel of Death devolved into angry mutterings as Kim’s eyebrows furrowed.

Annoying girl? Was that, “Do you mean,” Kim paused and scrunched his nose as he tried to remember, before, “Pan?”

She let out a dramatic cry and put her hand on her chest, “Why do you forget me but remember her?”

Kim ignored the Angel’s outrage, figuring it was probably normal for her to act so over-the-top. “You know Pan?” Kim interrupted.

The Angel paused and pursed her lips. “Yes. She was with you, remember?”

Kim looked down at his hands again with a frown. “She was with me?” He whispered, more to himself than her.

Why were they together and where were they?

The Angel hesitated before speaking up, “Do you want to see her? She’s here too.”

Kim stood up without hesitation and nodded quickly. Maybe seeing Pan would help him remember somehow. “Can you take me to her?”

The Angel pursed her lips before sighing and crossing her arms, muttering, “Can’t say no to handsome boys.” She cleared her throat and stood up straighter. “Fine. But other humans can’t see me or hear me. And you can’t tell anyone about this, or else.”

He followed her out the door and froze when one of the nurses walked towards him and put her hand on his arms and tried to push him back in his room. “Sir, you aren’t supposed to be up.”

He looked towards the Angel for help and saw her glaring at the nurse. Kim worried his lip when he realised, she wouldn’t be able to help. Kim gave a slight bow to the nurse and she stopped trying to force him back inside.

“I’m sorry, I just wanted to visit,” he trailed off, not knowing if she would know who Pan is.

“Your friend! Your friend from the crash!” The Angel whisper-shouted at him.

“…My friend from the crash.”

The nurse gave a sympathetic, but apologetic smile. “I understand, but I’m afraid you’ll have to wait. Ms. Panithita is recovering, and you should be too. Please get back into bed.”

Kim let himself be pushed back into his room and towards his bed. “Can you tell me how she is?”

The nurse gave a gentle smile, “She is doing fine, Mr. Kimhan. She’s awake and responding well.”

“Thank you.”

She fussed over him for a minute before leaving. Kim deflated and looked at the Angel with a slight pout. She looked away and crossed her arms. “No.”

He let out a small noise and looked down at his blankets. A few moments passed in silence until the Angel huffed.

“Fine! I’ll go check on that annoying girl, but not because I want to!”

Kim offered her a grateful smile, but before the Angel could leave, the door opened and a young man stepped in the room.

Kim and the Angel looked towards him and he walked quickly to Kim’s bedside. “Kim!”

He pulled Kim into a tight hug and Kim looked at the Angel for help. He had his arms hovering awkwardly over the stranger’s sides, not sure if he should hug back or not.

“I’m so glad you’re okay,” the stranger continued. “I was worried to death.”

When the man pulled back, he kept his hands on Kim’s shoulders and looked at Kim’s face.

Kim’s eyes flickered back over to the Angel and saw her practically drooling over the mystery man. Kim looked down and back towards the stranger’s face and gave a nervous smile.

“I’m sorry, but,” Kim looked back at the Angel uselessly, knowing she couldn’t help him, “who are you?”


End file.
